Peace, Love and Serenity
by Mei Mei
Summary: Prince Endymion of Spain and Princess Serenity of France are to be married only she does not know it yet. Will their marriage save or destroy their warring countries?
1. Part One - The Beginning of War - Prolo...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity   
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)   
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)   
Author's Notes: This is the re-written prologue to Part One. I'm dividing this story into probably six parts. It's going to be a Problem/Resolution kind of thing. I.e. The Beginning of Hate's Resolution part will be The Beginning of Peace of something like that. This prologue will be Serenity's introduction in a way. Later on there will be a more in depth side story for Endymion, sorta like the counterpart to this prologue, but it will be closer to the end.   
  
  
Serenity Angelique d'Eliese was the seventeen-year-old heir to the French throne. The fairy-like girl seemed like the ideal Queen and wife for any nobleman or prince. Of course as the heir to the French monarchy, she was sought after by many men.   
  
She lived in the Château des lilas en fleur with her uncle, Henri, and aunt Madeline, her late father's brother and sister-in-law. Henri d'Eliese was the current Prince and regeant of France, as per his brother's request in his will. Serenity's parents were King Etienne d'Eliese and Princess Marie de Boire, daughter of Lord Francois de Boire of Marseilles. Serenity's parents died   
in a carriage accident when Serenity was only seven years old. She did not remember much of her childhood, her Aunt Madeline said it was because she had suffered the fever soon after her parents death, and it caused her a great deal of memory loss. Henri promised to rule in his brother's place until Serenity reached her eighteenth birthday, now only two months away. It had been Etienne's wish for his young daughter to someday rule their great country. With everyday that passed, her aunt and uncle urged her more and more to find a suitable husband.   
  
But, alas, Serenity loved her life of freedom, without the hassles and responsibilities of a kingdom to rule or a husband to rule it with.   
  
Serenity was not alone in this feeling either, for in the Spanish Monarchy, the future king was faced with the same situation.   
  
Prince Endymion Phillipe Fuerte III was the youngest son of Princess Elena Le Diablo and King Phillipe Fuerte II. He was tall, handsome and at the age of twenty-eight he knew as much as any man his age should, if not more. He was well educated in mathematics and science, as well as the worldly ways of men.   
  
Luckily for Endymion, none of the women he had been with had ever conceived a child, for this he was grateful because he wished for his children to be brought into the world legitimately, not by some random act of lust with a woman he didn't love. But love didn't exist for Endymion, so he remained in his world of of sins and deceit. 


	2. Part One - The Beginning of War - Chapte...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity   
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)   
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)   
Author's Notes:Just had to change Anoine to Etienne in this part and things like that... I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, and no offense to any Antoine's out their, I just kinda felt like Antoine is a cliche French name like Pierre... and I know Etienne is probably more modern, but for know... it's staying (am I a hypocrite or what?) I also reworded BEryl's original description in this chapter, but it isn't anyhting major. Happy Reading!   
  
Last Time : Just a little prologue... no real plot developements...   
  
Prince Endymion's maids quietly folded his recently washed laundry. Neither dared to say   
a word about the black corset that had been found underneath his bed or the lace   
undergarments that were hidden beneath his sheets, nor did they take the time to ponder who   
they might belong to, if indeed they did belong to the same woman.   
  
Endymion was known for his wide range of women callers and it was quite normal for   
him to have a different woman at each of the many royal banquets and balls. The last banquet   
had been only two nights before and Endymion had escorted Beryl Saint Martine, an English   
noblewoman who was the daughter of one of the King's many allies. A wedding for Endymion   
and Beryl would have been more than convenient for her parents, but Endymion strictly refused   
to get married anytime in the near future.   
  
Beryl Saint Martine was a beautiful woman, no one could deny her that, with long   
auburn hair and green eyes, many men fell sway to her physical charms. However, when   
describing her other qualities, Beryl was lacking. Miserably. Her bitter personality and spiteful   
ways tended to keep many of her callers and lovers at bay.   
  
How Endymion could stand Beryl was a mystery to many, sometimes even to   
Endymion himself. Endymion convinvced himself the only reason he stayed with Beryl was   
because of her physical attributes, but truth be told, he knew deep down in his sub-conscious   
what the real reason for his continuous liasons with Beryl was. She had been the first one to   
comfort him when he had been scarred by his first brush with love. Before his liasons with Beryl,   
Endymion had once been in love with her younger sister, Elisabeth.   
  
Endymion had courted Elisabeth for three years, since they were both fifteen years old.   
They had grown up together as childhood companions and over the years Endymion had fallen   
for his friend, planning to propose to her on her eighteenth birthday.   
  
Unlike Beryl, Elisabeth was a treasure, a shining jewel that everyone loved, but nearly   
six years ago, Elisabeth had been found brutally murdered on the morn of her eighteenth   
birthday.She was kind and gentle, loving everything and everyone. She had a spark to her that   
Endymion loved, to be with Elisabeth made Endymion happier than he had ever been before in   
his life. She had a beauty to her, quite like Beryl's, except her beauty was inward and outward.   
  
~ FLASHBACK ~   
  
Elisabeth sat quietly at her vanity, brushing out her long golden hair. She smiled softly   
as she thought about the last few days she had been spending with Endymion in Spain and was   
glad she could be with him on her birthday. Lately she noticed Endymion had been quite happy,   
giving her roses every morning and sneaking into her room to talk to her every night. He always   
had a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile on his face. Perhaps, she thought, he is going to   
finally propose.   
  
She blushed softly at the thought of her and Endymion as husband and wife and gently   
set down her brush and looked at herself in the mirror. She carefully inspected herself with   
bright shining blue-green eyes, running a gentle hand though her long golden hair. She smiled   
gently, she knew she was pretty but for once in her life she thought she was as beautiful as   
Endymion thought she was.   
  
As she sat at her vanity, she saw a shadow flash past from the corner of her eye. She   
smiled softly and turned toward her room. "Enri? Is that you?" she whispered softly into her   
room. Elisabeth stood slowly when no answer came and she took a step forward. The shadow   
passed by the corner of her eye again, causing Elisabeth to wrap her arms about her shoulders,   
a wary apprehension of some foreboding doom flooding her senses. Again she quietly whispered   
her love's name.   
  
"Endy?" she called. "Endy... This isn't funny anymore. Come out..." Her voice wavered,   
fear clearly evident there. Her body began to shake slowly as her eyes quickly, frantically   
searched the room. She felt a presence behind her and slowly turned to face whatever was   
there.   
  
No sooner had she done this when she was pushed roughly against her bed, a pillow   
slammed against her face, halting her scream abruptly and blocking any view of her attacker.   
Her immediate reaction was to claw at whatever held her in place, gasping desperately for air as   
she did so, but barely receiving any. She grabbed at her attacker, only to have a scream rise in   
her throat as her hand encountered a sharp object, now deeply embedded there, then suddenly   
being ripped out.   
  
The scream died in her throat because of her lack of air and her body writhed as she   
felt a hot burning rip of pain shoot up her body. The scream built and died in her throat again as   
she gasped for air. Stab after stab of pain ripped through her body, making it harder and harder   
for he to fight back. Tears filled her eyes as she mentally screamed for Endymion, for someone,   
for anyone who could save her.   
  
Finally her scream broke free when she felt a hot rip of pain through her belly, only to   
have it muffled by the pillow. From the vanity mirror, all one could see was a dark figure   
stabbing and slashing at Elisabeth over and over again until her movements slowly and finally   
came to a stop. The figure slowly moved away from her, throwing the pillow to the side and   
looking down at its victim one last time, then disappearing into the night.   
  
Elisabeth opened her eyes barely, enough to touch her hand to her stomach, feel the   
warm blood flood over her fingertips and see her once white sheets now soaked with blood. She   
took deep breath gathering all the voice she had to scream, even though she knew her life would   
be over soon, but she had to tell him. She had to tell Endymion good bye, that she loved him,   
and to never forget her. She opened her mouth to let the sound come out, but all that came out   
as Elisabeth lay there, breathing her last breath was, "Endy..." in a barely audible whisper.   
  
~ The Next Morning ~   
  
Endymion smiled happily as he carried a tray of food to Elisabeth's room, checking   
every few minutes for the small, wrapped package in his pocket, smiling when he felt the smooth   
velvet beneath his fingers. When he reached the door of her suite, he rapped slowly, calling her   
name.   
  
"Elisabeth?" When no answer came, he slowly opened one of the large French doors,   
figuring she was still asleep, and stepped slowly into the small sitting room the separated her   
bedroom from the hallway. He stopped and listened for a moment to see if she was bathing and   
took a deep breath to smell for her rose soaps that he loved so much. But instead the smell of   
death filled his nostrils, immediately alerting his senses as he headed for the door that separated   
him from his love.   
  
When he went to turn the door handle, he noticed his hand shaking violently. For some   
reason he knew today would change his life, and not necessarily for the better. Some evil   
foreboding was eating at his soul and sadness covered his face at the thought of what could be   
behind the door, but nothing prepared him for what he would see next.   
  
He continued to her room, pushing the door open with his back, the tray dropping as   
soon as he turned around. Food and silverware flew to the floor, glass shattering at his feet,   
juice and milk spillover over the Oriental rug, but none of it phased him more than the sight of   
his love's mutilated body on the bloody bed.   
  
He took a slow, staggering step towards her, then quickly ran to her, pulling her into   
his arms, shaking her. "Elisabeth!" He cried frantically, trying to wake her, trying to do   
something impossible. Slowly the realization came to his mind that no one could have survived   
whatever had happened to Elisabeth, but his heart would not listen. This couldn't be happening,   
he hadn't even proposed yet. How could the fates be so cruel?   
  
All the emotions were too much for his eighteen-year-old mind and he fell to his knees,   
Elisabeth still in his arms as he screamed to the heavens.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~   
  
Maids, servants, the king, Princess and Elisabeth's family had all come running at the   
sound of Endymion's soul-piercing scream coming from Elisabeth's' room. When they had   
entered the room, Elisabeth's mother had immediately fallen into her husband's embrace crying,   
he and Beryl both hugging her tightly. Princess Elena had run to her husband's arms as well,   
crying for Elisabeth's and Endymion's lost love.   
  
After that day, Endymion was no longer the happy and light-hearted man from before,   
closing his heart off to love and women. He swore he would never give his heart to another,   
mainly because of his love and faithfulness to Elisabeth, but also because he was too afraid to   
love and lose again.   
  
He told himself many times that Beryl only a distraction, a toy in some ways, until he   
found someone he could marry and rule with or until he was forced into marriage.   
  
His father happened to be for the latter option. King Phillipe had been realizing he was   
not as young as he used to be and he knew that sooner rather than later, Endymion would have   
to settle down and marry or the kingdom would have to be ruled by someone else when   
Endymion died heir-less.   
  
At the moment King Phillipe was planning another ball in hopes that Endymion would   
meet someone he would like to see more than once, and not just in his bed. That is why King   
Phillipe had specifically invited the heir to the French monarchy, Princess Serenity. As the last   
heir to the French throne and the last member of the family d'Eliese, the princess had led a very   
sheltered life, not knowing all the sins and scandals of Endymion's world.   
  
Rumor had it as well that Serenity was imparticular to her suitors, never really caring   
for any of her uncles prospective matches. King Phillipe was rather surprised at this because   
Serenity was lovely vision like her mother Marie de Boire, with long golden curls and bright,   
cerulean-blue eyes.   
  
Phillipe often told himself, had Etienne not married Marie, he himself would have. But   
he would always remind himself that was in the past and he had to worry about his son and   
Marie's daughter now. He owed Marie that much.   
  
The ball was set to happen in one week, the invitations already sent out three weeks in   
advance. Phillipe hoped the princess would attend, and he knew if the current Reagent of France   
still thought the way he did when he was a younger man, her presence would be ensured.   
  
  
Author's Notes...   
  
So Phillipe knows Henri, the prince and regeant of France... and he used to know Marie and Etienne... interesting... You know most arranged marriages happen when peoples parents are friends.. (I hope that wasn't a spoiler to anyone, but I figured most people knew the generics of what the next few chapters would be about... I mean they have to get married anyway... it's a Serenity/Endymion Romance for cryin' out loud!)   
  
ANYWAY! You guys chew on that little tidbit for a while...   
  
Next Time: Endymion and Serenity meet.... And the fun begins! 


	3. Part One - The Beginning of War - Chapt...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity   
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)   
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)   
Author's Notes: OKay - I know I'm probably going to confuse people by referring to Elena as Princess now rather than queen, but think about it... Queen Elizabeth's husband is referred to as Prince Phillip, even though he is married to the queen. I suppose it was the same for French and Spanish monarchy as well... Anyway   
  
Last Time : We find a little bit out about Endymion's past... dun dun duuuuuuh... Note to the no depth people... REMEMBER THIS PART!... LoL Happy Readin'!   
  
Henri d'Eliese smiled knowingly as the royal messenger read the invitation for the   
upcoming ball of the Spanish Royalty. Of course he would allow Serenity to attend. As much as   
he didn't like Endymion's reputation, a union between France and Spain would do wonders for   
their economy and countries. It was a King or Princess's dream to have the two countries united,   
and though many had tried before them, he had a gut feeling this was the union to surpass them   
all. After dismissing the royal court, Henri walked over to his wife, a sly grin on his face.   
"Henri, dear, what are you planning?" Madeline asked, knowing full well what he was   
scheming. Her husband had many schemes and plans for making his kingdom better, all with   
good intent though many of them usually floundered. Madeline had always stated her opinion   
when Henri schemed, though he rarely listened to her. It was not that he was a bad husband,   
no, far from it, it was rather that Henri was one of the most stubborn men to ever grace God's   
wide earth.   
She knew full well what Henri was planning this time, like she had possessed previous   
hunches on many of his other plans. However, unlike his other plans, she was going to stick her   
foot in this time, making sure Henri did not foul anything up when it dealt with her niece,   
Serenity.   
"Oh nothing, my dear," He said as his grin grew wider, "except the joining of two great   
nations." Madeline nodded slowly. She knew it. He was planning a union between their niece and   
the prince of Spain. She sighed softly and watched as her husband's cocky grin grew wider. She   
recalled times when she had swooned for that same grin, but when her eyes fell upon it this   
time, she simply wanted to slap it off his face. Whether Henri liked it or not, she was going to   
have her say so in this matter, come hell or high water.   
"But have you even considered Serenity's feelings on this?" Henri stopped his grinning   
a moment and pondered her question. Madeline smiles thinking Henri would perhaps finally give   
a second thought to one of his ideas before going through with it. How wrong she was.   
"No, but she should be joyous! This is the greatest opportunity she could hope for as   
the future Princess of France." He stated quite assured of himself.Madeline sighed and frowned   
at her husband. Men never were too intelligent on the matters of marriage and romance,   
especially matters like these.   
"But Henri, dear. Serenity does not even know Prince Endymion, much less does she   
have a reason to love and marry him." she paused a moment and stared her husband in the eye.   
"She will not be happy. With Endymion's reputation at stake, I do not think he will get rid of all   
his women callers just for his wife, if indeed they agree to this marriage."   
Henri looked at his wife and smiled softly, nodding as he recalled one of the many   
reasons he loved her. She was always more intelligent than he was in the ways of love and   
parenthood. She was such a good mother figure for Serenity, trying to be there for her yet never   
tried to replace Serenity's real mother. Henri wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her   
gently on the lips.   
"You're right as always, Madeline." At this Madeline laughed, causing Henri to raise and   
eyebrow. "Love?"   
"You? Admitting I am right? I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Madeline laughed   
again softly. Henri smirked a bit and winked at her.   
"That old love?" Madeline's laughing face immediately turned to an angry one as she   
removed herself from his embrace and began to walk away. Henri laughed softly and caught up   
with her. "Darling I'm sorry. You look not one day older than the day I proposed and I am an old   
goat for saying otherwise." When Madeline smiled and kissed his lips he finished his previous   
thought. "Perhaps you should go inform Serenity of the Spanish ball first and we will worry about   
marriage propositions when the time occurs." Madeline smiles softly back at her husband.   
"I know I worry too much, Henri, but Serenity is like a daughter to me. She has grown   
up so fast and day by day she looks more and more like Marie. I just want to see her happy."   
Henri nodded and smiled lovingly at his wife.   
"I know, Belle. I love her like my own as well, but I know she and Endymion were   
made for each other. She is so much like Marie and look how she changed my brother's life. This   
will be the best for them both." Madeline laughed and once again kissed her husband.   
"Like I was the best for you?" She asked, winking as she turned to leave the room.   
Henri laughed as well before turning and leaving the room as well.   
Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time.   
  
***   
  
As the week drew on, Serenity had agreed, although she would have said she was   
forced, to go to the Spanish ball. She had been fitted for a new dress and as a special surprise,   
Henri pulled out the family jewels, letting Serenity wear her mother's crown and necklace.   
While Madeline and Serenity prepared for the ball, Henri sent an acceptance letter to   
King Phillipe as well as a private letter from himself. He made Phillipe aware of his plans for   
engagement, which Phillipe agreed to wholeheartedly. He had once loved Marie, her daughter,   
from rumors around the kingdoms, was her exact likeness in every way, and if his son was   
anything like himself, he would fall for Serenity on day one.   
The week of the ball drew near and Serenity's travel preparations had been made. She   
would travel with her nurse, Epien and her personal guard Haruka, daughter of the   
Amourette family in France. Her father had been the personal guard of Serenity's parents and   
the duty had been passed down to her since she was the eldest of three children. Normally the   
duty was passed to the son, but since their only son had not yet been born at the time of   
Haruka's knighthood, it was instead given to her.   
Upon arriving in Spain, Serenity, Epien, and Haruka would stay at the palace for a   
month, since Serenity's trip was over a great distance and it was customary for monarchs to stay   
a good deal of time.   
She left Paris bright and early on Monday morning, the week before the ball. The trip   
to Madrid took four days and the princess and her escorts arrived at teh palace on Thrusday, still   
8 days until the ball. Their rooms had been prepared far in advance and their things were sent in   
a carriage ahead of them to be ready for them when they arrived.   
As the hour of their arrival in Madrid drew near, servants in the Spanish castle were   
frantic, bustling about to get everything in order and also to prepare their monarchs for the   
welcoming reception. Endymion was a wreck. His father had been hinting all week of Serenity's   
beauty and such and Endymion felt far too much anticipation for her arrival, but not for Serenity   
herself. As soon as she arrived he could begin counting down the days until she left again and he   
would be rid of her. No more silly air-headed girls seeking his bed.   
As Serenity's carriage arrived in the palace courtyard, servants and footmen rushed to   
their assistance, but Haruka had already let herself down from the front of the carriage and   
helped Serenity and Epien out. The servants and footmen gawked and whispered in their   
native tongue about the 'tall, feminine man who dared do their jobs.' Haruka simply smirked and   
spoke to the carriage driver in fluent Spanish.   
"Muchos gracias, Señor. Here are 100 extra pesos for the smooth ride." The servants   
gawked and hushed as she turned back to them.   
"Muchos gracias, Señorita!" he called and drove the carriage around to the stables as   
the servants picked their jaws up off the ground, and pulled their feet from their mouths.   
Serenity stopped and stared at her in silence, then shook her head. 'Never did care much for   
Spanish.' She thought and turned to Madeline and spoke to her in French.   
"Epien, do you think the royal family is nice? Will I make a good impression on   
them? Will they-" epien shushed her and turned her attention back to the castle, from which   
the guards were now preparing to announce her arrival. She straightened her back and lifted her   
skirts as she began to climb the many steps. No sooner had she reached the top than did the   
guards announce them to the Spanish court.   
"Presenting her royal highness, Princess Serenity d'Eliese of France, her personal   
guard, Señorita Haruka of Amourette and her nurse, Señora Epien the family Notirelle..." Serenity   
caught her breath unnoticeably as she entered the grand throne room and wondered what the   
Spanish man had said. All she understood were their names, and he had said them so fast she   
barely caught them. She was starting to wish she had learned Spanish instead of English.   
They made their way to the thrones at the end of the large throne room and bowed in   
front of the monarchs, who stood after each was announced.   
  
"King Endymion Phillipe Fuerte II..."   
"Princess Elena Le Diablo..."   
"Prince Endymion Phillipe Fuerte III..."   
  
A small smile washed over Serenity's face as she heard the name of the handsome   
Prince and met his eyes, however she found a strange mix of emotions crossing his handsome   
features. She tried not to frown as she saw Endymion's reaction and could not quite catch the   
word the barely escaped from his lips. She then watched as the coloring in his mother's face   
drained slowly before she straightened her back and cleared her throat, looking as if nothing had   
happened.   
Endymion quickly shook off his daze and looked at the French princess again. She   
could definitely pass for Elisabeth at first glance. Serenity looked more like Elisabeth's sister than   
Beryl did. He sighed as his parents walked down from the throne and began to greet her. They   
all spoke in Spanish, but he soon noticed that Serenity wasn't fairing too well, always turning to   
her guard for a translation. He sighed and rolled his deep blue eyes. 'So the chit is an airhead.'   
"So, Princess Serenity," the Princess Elena began again in Spanish, not noticing her trouble,   
"How was your journey here? Comfortable I hope?" Serenity caught the word 'journey' and the   
word 'comfortable'. She flustered and tried not to turn to Haruka again for help.   
"Uh... Tu es bien... Si... Si.. muy bien..." she spoke quickly hoping it came out right.   
Endymion nearly laughed at her words, as well as the rest of the court. She had just toldhis mother   
-'You are good, yes, yes, very good.' Elena frowned and then turned to Endymion and   
introduced him.   
"This is my son, Endymion." Serenity smiled. Now that was something she understood.   
The Princess had just introduced her son.   
"Buenos dias, your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in near perfect   
Spanish. Greetings and introductions were something she knew in many languages for she said   
nearly the same to every European delegate that visited the French kingdom. Endymion smirked.   
'So the chit thinks she is smart?' He grinned. 'Well I'll show her won't I?' Endymion then bent his   
head and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.   
"Bonjour, Serenity. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She gasped softly and the   
Spanish Princess looked on in shock. 'Since when has our son learned French?' Not many in the   
Spanish kingdom knew it, not even the King and Princess themselves, for only recently had Spain   
and France decided to aim towards peace.   
"B-Bonjour, your highness. I did not know you knew French, or I would have spoken to   
you that way." He smirked.   
"But then I could not have seen the lovely shocked look on your face..." He grinned.   
'The chit doesn't know what she's getting into.'   
"Your highness, don't flatter me. I simply tried to speak in your native tongue because   
it is customary and proper to speak the language of your hosts. One cannot say I did not try my   
best." He smirk grew. 'So the chit has some brains.. it gets more interesting every moment.'   
"So how do you like my country, your highness?" he laughed at her look.   
"Your country?"   
"But, of course. I should take you on a tour after the festivities." Serenity laughed.   
"That you will have to do, I find it grand you should want to show me *your* country,   
your highness. But, if you could excuse us, we have a 'fiesta' to attend tomorrow, if you haven't   
forgotten and I need some rest after my long day journey." Endymion nodded, but then smirked   
once more and lifted her arm to join his.   
"Well then let me escort you, Your Majesty. And while we are talking of tomorrow,   
might I request the honor of being your escort for the ball as well?" Serenity smiled and nodded.   
"Only if you promise to behave, good sir. I have heard too many rumors and I fear for   
my safety alone with you." Endymion was about to growl several curse words at the young   
princess until he saw the joking grin on her face. "Easily riled, your highness?"   
Endymion laughed, "Only when I hear an untruth about myself..." Serenity raised a   
brow and Endymion sighed. "Alright, it was probably partly true..." Serenity laughed. Endymion   
smiled seductively back at her. "Just let me know warn you, that you should not fear your safety   
with me, Highness. If I wanted you, Princess, you'd want me back even more." Serenity blushed   
becomingly, thankful Harukla had not been standing close enough to here his words. Endymion   
grinned triumphantly and turned and excused Serenity and himself from his parents' presence   
After walking a few yards from the throne room, Endymion noticed the princess's personal guar   
close behind them. He smirked. 'Damn woman should give her some room to breath...' He smiled   
down at Serenity and spoke to her again in French. "So, Princess... what is your country like?"   
At his words Serenity gasped and glared at him.   
"My *people's* country is glorious... and I miss it very much..." She sighed gently with   
a wistful look in her eyes and looked away. After receiving a icy glare from the guard, Endymion   
turned to apologize, but a guard of his own ran up to him and began speaking rapidly in Spanish.   
Serenity turned and looked at the little man with chubby round cheeks and frowned, not   
understanding a single word he said. Endymion sighed and turned to Serenity.   
"Your highness, it seems I have an urgent political matter to attend to. My guard will   
show you to your room. I hope to see you again before tomorrow's festivities; if not, be well and   
adieu..." and with those words he bowed, kissed her hand again and left. Serenity smiled softly,   
a faint blush on her cheeks. The guard soon began to lead her to her room and upon reaching   
their destination he stopped and bowed like the Prince had just done and kissed her hand. He   
stood, blushing a bit and Serenity couldn't help but smile. He spoke to her again in fluent   
Spanish before hurriedly walking off. Haruka started to pull her sword from her sheath, but   
Serenity stopped her.   
"Haruka! He only kissed my hand. What are you doing?" Serenity asked, shocked at   
her guard's behavior.   
"Only kissed your hand?! Serenity! He said you were so delicious he'd like to eat you! I   
should cut off his tongue!" Serenity immediately blushed and turned away. Haruka sighed,   
"Honestly, Serenity... You should have learned Spanish instead of English," and with those words   
she opened the door to Serenity's room and as she entered a chill ran through her. It seemed so   
cold in this room and so eerie.   
'Almost like... death.'   
  
  
Author's Notes...   
  
Hmm... Haruka is starting to sound a little like our dear friend, Rei... Speaking of Pyro...I'm debating whether or not to put Rei into this fic... but who knows...   
  
ANYWAY! Check out my personal site:   
  
http://www.geocities.com/dechirant   
  
Next Time: The Ball...Phillipe is sure set on this marriage thing...Endymion finds out which room Serenity is staying in... oooh... 


	4. Part One - The Beginning of War - Chapte...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity   
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)   
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)   
Author's Notes: So whatcha think so far? I've read all your reviews so far before I re-edited (although it really didn't effect this Chapter.) Anyway, Chapter 4 and 5 are up! (Well After I repost this that is!)   
  
Last Time : Last Time... Endymion's opinion of Serenity changes from "You're an airheaded blonde..." to "Wow, you have some potential..."   
  
Serenity smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. She would even have to   
admit that she had never felt so pretty before in her entire life. Her dress, although a bit out of   
style, was magnificent. It had been hand made for her mother and surprisingly it fit Serenity like   
a glove. It had an empire waist and around the waist, right under her breasts, was a small, pink   
ribbon. The bodice was gathered and not too showy, but it revealed enough to gather a man's   
attention. The sleeve's were small and a bit puffy, set slightly off the shoulders. Finally the 'Piece   
de Resistance' was her golden curls set magnificently atop her head and her mother's coronet   
set perfectly in the middle. The crown was a simple, yet elegant, silver, diamond-studded tiara,   
which suited her tastes perfectly. She never really cared for fancy things, always caring for her   
home country and it's people more.   
  
She sighed and wondered subconsciously where Endymion was and why he was taking   
so long. She had seen the carriages of the guests arriving for the last half hour and she knew   
that they would soon be announced to the court, if Spain ran anything like France did. She   
sighed again, gathered her skirts and headed towards her sitting room. There she waited several   
minutes for Endymion, but when he did not show she opened her door to the hallway and   
peered out sighing.   
  
'Where on earth is that man?' She had no sooner had that thought when a maid came   
bustling up to her out of breath. She spoke quickly in Spanish and Serenity sighed in frustration,   
wishing desperately for Haruka's aid in translation. The maid, seeing Serenity's obvious trouble,   
stopped and repeated herself as slowly as possible. Serenity smiled and this time understood   
what the maid was trying to say. Obviously, 'Prince Endymion' was running 'late' having had his   
'suit no fit,' but he would 'meet' Serenity at the 'entrance' of the 'festivities.'   
  
Serenity smiled and thanked the maid saying "Muchos Gracias, Señorita," although it   
came out sounding something quite ridiculous with her French accent. The maid laughed and ran   
off, motioning for Serenity to follow her.   
  
***   
  
Endymion sighed. His day was NOT going as planned. First he had not seen Serenity   
since their first meeting the day before because he had been stuck in 'those stupid royal   
meetings about some small province or another.'   
  
Normally he would have enjoyed these meetings, but today he had just wanted to get   
to know Serenity, especially if his father was planning what he thought he was planning. Then   
after all of that, his suit had not fit!   
  
'Blasted Tailors!' He sighed and looked in the mirror. 'At least it looks like it fits.' He   
turned and adjusted the suit. 'Perhaps I have gained weight?' He laughed. 'How can I win   
Serenity over if I am unfit?' As soon as he thought those thoughts he scoffed and adjusted his   
suit one last time. 'Win? Her? That stubborn French Princess?'   
  
He looked in the mirror one last time before exiting his dressing room and walking   
quickly to the ball room, until of course he heard them announcing his parents, which then   
caused him to break out into a full speed run.   
  
***   
  
Serenity took turns nervously glancing at the now packed ball room and angrily glaring   
at the grand staircase looking for Endymion. The King and Princess had just been announced   
and no sooner did the announcer cry "Prince Endymion" than did the devil himself come rushing   
down the stairs, where he slipped at the bottom and promptly slid straight into a full suit of   
armor.   
Serenity laughed, but quickly grew quiet when she saw the guests staring towards the   
entrance. After straightening himself up and ordering a servant to reassemble the suit of armor,   
Endymion looked up at Serenity and smiled crookedly, running a hand through his raven hair.   
He then linked his arm with hers and whispered, "Shall we? I believe they are calling   
for you." She blushed becomingly and the two ventured into the ball room, unaware of the   
rumors that would soon follow.   
  
***   
  
Serenity sighed softly and glanced around the ballroom. 'Not one man has asked me to   
dance, or if they have, they always excuse themselves at the last minute.' She sighed again.   
'Damn Spanish men aren't anything but cowards. They're afraid to ask a woman to dance.' She   
looked back at the dancing couples and felt terrible. 'I wish I could just leave.'   
  
Endymion, also, was wishing he were somewhere else. His mother had forced him to   
dance with some Italian chit and he wished that Beryl was here so he would have an excuse to   
leave, although when he gave that idea a second though, he would rather have Serenity in his   
bed. 'Why, what a good idea...' He thought with a smirk.   
  
Finally, Endymion excused himself from the timid Italian chit and headed towards   
Serenity. 'I will dance with her first, she looks terribly lonesome,' he though, not too mention he   
wanted to feel her in his arms as long as he could. However as he approached the thrones he   
noticed someone had beaten him to it, but as Serenity stood to join him, the man suddenly   
looked frightened and excused himself cowering. He raised a brow but then saw his father   
grinning as the man walked away. Endymion sighed. 'Father, what are you planning now?' As he   
approached, Phillipe smirked and nodded in approval as Endymion bowed in front of Serenity.   
"Might I have the pleasure of a dance, mademoiselle?" He said, his Spanish accent deep and   
husky, as he lifted her small palm to her lips, kissing it gently. She nodded and smiled.   
  
"But of course, your highness." Endymion smiled in return and led Serenity to the   
dance floor, placing one hand on her waist and intertwining his fingers with hers as they began   
waltzing around the floor.   
  
"So, my lady, how are you enjoying my ball?" Serenity sighed but forced a smile to her   
face.   
  
"Oh it is very lovely. I am having a marvelous time." He detected her falsehood and   
smiled gently, tilting her chin up so that she looked him in the eye.   
  
"Never feel that you should lie to me, my dear." She blushed and bowed her head   
ashamed and flustered, her voice wavering as she spoke. 'How does he frighten me so?'   
  
"I... I am dreadfully sorry, your highness... forgive me." He laughed heartily and   
whispered in her ear.   
  
"How could I not forgive such an angel?" She blushed again, but smiled up at him.   
  
They continued to dance, enjoying each other's company. When the clock struck 11,   
Serenity yawned and Endymion laughed, remarking how he had 'tired her out'. He offered to   
escort her to her room and she accepted, not seeing Haruka anywhere nearby. Endymion   
grinned like a mad-man and thought that this night might get even better.   
  
As the neared Serenity's wing, he slowly slipped his hand into hers nonchalantly,   
grinning down at her when she looked up at him shocked.   
  
"Goodnight, Prince Endymion." She whispered and curtsied when they stopped in front   
of her door, but he grabbed her hand again and tilted her chin up.   
  
"Call me Endymion." She smiled and nodded, but noticed how his eyes strayed from   
hers and got darker as they neared her chest. "Serenity... You are so beautiful." He whispered   
recapturing her gaze and slowly lowering his head to hers. "So very beautiful..." His lips were   
about to touch hers when he heard and agravated *hmmph* behind them and saw Haruka,   
sword in hand. She shooed him away in Spanish.   
  
"Excuse me, your highness, for my rudeness, but obviously someone as smart as you   
appear to be has noticed the rumors concerning both your royal highnesses are spreading like   
wildfire, and I will do my best to protect the repute of my princess. Now if you will pardon us,   
we must talk, since you have evidently not told Serenity of these rumors." She pushed Serenity   
into her room. "Goodnight, your majesty," And with that she left a very perplexed Spanish Prince   
in the hallway. For two reasons.   
  
One. He had almost kissed Serenity and that woman had interrupted them.   
  
Two. Serenity was in Elisabeth's old room.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes...   
  
OOh... And so the drama begins... How will this effect Endy's opinion on our favorite French princess?   
  
ANYWAY! Coming soon - Part Two!   
  
Next Time: Interlude! Haruka's Letter to the Family! 


	5. Part One - The Beginning of War - Interl...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity   
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)   
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)   
Author's Notes: So whatcha think so far? I've read all your reviews so far before I re-edited (although it really didn't effect this Chapter.) Anyway, Chapter 4 and 5 are up! (Well After I repost this that is!)   
  
Last Time : Last Time... Endymion's opinion of Serenity changes from "You're an airheaded blonde..." to "Wow, you have some potential..."   
  
  
Interlude I   
  
Dear Mother, Minako and Jadeite,   
  
First I just want to tell you all, I miss you. Spain is hardly   
what I expected. It is sweltering here and everyone has mistaken me for a   
man at one point. I am starting to get quite angry with them all, but   
Serenity made me swear not to hurt anyone that thinks I'm a man.   
Speaking of Serenity, as of late, some vicious rumors have been spreading   
about her and the Prince. She does not know, for as you know she cannot   
speak Spanish, and I haven't the heart to tell her if the Prince hasn't   
already, but lately they have gotten so vicious I nearly punched a man out in   
the courtyard today. I left the ball early, particularly to write this letter for   
advice. You see, tonight Endymion and Serenity both entered the ball   
red faced and his hair was tousled, and if I did not know Serenity   
personally I might have actually believed those damned rumors.   
  
By now you must wonder what they are, but I am also thinking   
you must have guessed their character. All I know is someone is trying to ruin   
Serenity's reputation so that the Prince will not marry her. Please tell this to   
his lordship, the reagent, Jadeite. Since you are his personal guard, dear   
brother, he will listen to you. If he asks further, send me word and I will   
write him a more personal letter. The festivities should be ending soon and I   
must have a word with Serenity. I love her like my sister, we all do. I   
must tell her what is being said about her. Pray for us, mother, for I have   
fear Serenity will need it badly in the days to come.   
  
Return word soon, Love Always,   
  
Your sister and daughter,   
  
Haruka   
  
  
  
Author's Notes...   
  
I always thought Minako, Jadeite and Haruka would made a cute family... it would probably be a argumentative family... But I like that set up better than the Serena, Mina and Motoki family...   
  
ANYWAY!Like I said last time... Coming soon - Part Two!   
  
Next Time: Haruka explains her little performance with the Prince to Sere... Rumors are mean people! Tsk Tsk! And Ow! That's gotta hurt! Plus we meet Motoki! Yay! But be warned... I don't think he's the same guy you expect... 


	6. Part One - The Beginning of War - Chapte...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity  
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)  
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)  
Author's Notes: So whatcha think so far? I've read all your reviews so far before I re-edited (although it really didn't effect this Chapter.) Anyway, Chapter 4 and 5 are up! (Well After I repost this that is!)  
  
Last Time: Haruka's Letter Home  
  
Haruka lamented as Serenity huffed into her chambers. "I had just reason, Serenity," she stated and re-sheathed her sword, to which Serenity simply replied 'humph'. Haruka unbuckled her belt and set her scabbard on a nearby table, watching the fuming Princess plop herself down on her bed and humph again. "Now you listen to me, Serenity Angelique d'Eliese, I did have a reason to stop whatever might have happened out there and when I tell you, you *will* appreciate my help."   
  
Serenity gaped quietly. 'Haruka has never taken such a tone with me before.' She slowly closed her mouth and nodded as Haruka sat in a chair near the bed, sighing deeply and rubbing her temples. She looked over to the now quiet princess and sighed, leaning forward in her chair, propping her elbows on her breech covered knees and sighed.   
  
"Serenity…" she paused and glanced at her princess through lowered lashes. 'She's too innocent for this,' she thought with a sigh. 'This is going to ruin her.' Haruka took a deep breath and motioned for Serenity to come over to her. Serenity nodded, gathering her skirts and kneeling on the floor by her loyal guard and friend, placing a tentative hand on her leg.  
  
"Haruka? What in the world is the trouble?" she asked quietly, truly concerned for what her friend was thinking about. "What is so gravely important that makes you act this way? I hate to see you like this." Haruka smiled at her friend and took her hand, squeezing it gently.   
  
"Serenity..." she paused. "Has Endymion spoken to you about any rumors lately?" Serenity raised a confused brow and shook her head 'no' quietly. Haruka sighed and ran her long fingers through her short, pale blond hair. "Ah me..." At Serenity's questioning glance she continued softly. "There have been rumors, Serenity, about you and Prince Endymion's relationship, and tonight, they have gotten quite viscous." Serenity's pale blue orbs widened measurably.   
  
"Tonight, I heard two of the maids whispering as I walked to my room. They had been watching from the side as you and the prince were announced and they said they had never known the prince to be so obvious about his lovers. Serenity, the both of you... well, when you entered, you certainly gave the impression that something," she paused for the right word, "scandalous was happening between you." She sighed and stood angrily, scaring poor Serenity witless.   
  
"And those two blabbering ninnies have been running their mouths all night long. By tomorrow, the entire court will think you and Endymion are more than recent acquaintances." Serenity remained on the floor, staring quietly at nothing.   
  
'Endymion and I? Lovers?!' She shook her head and looked up at her pacing guard. 'What does Endymion think?' She stood softly and walked outside to her moonlight balcony, hearing the clock strike chime for the twelfth time. She sighed softly and glanced up at the moon. 'I would suppose he does not even distress over these scandalous rumors. He was dancing almost half the night with that Italian woman.' An inner voice in her mind chided that he had also danced half the night with Serenity herself, as well. Serenity however, always ignored this little voice. 'But that woman was so very lovely... unlike myself... Why would he and I....' she felt her cheeks grow hot, 'why would someone as handsome as he want me as a lover?'   
  
She glanced back up at the moon and caught a flicker of light from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw one of the many library windows lit by a candle, across the courtyard on the floor below hers. She raised a slender, blond brow and wondered who that could be wandering about the library so late at night. 'Endymion, perhaps?'   
  
She looked back into her room and saw that Haruka had returned to her own adjoining room. She tiptoed slowly past Haruka's open door and exited her room quietly, then quickly made her way to the end of the hall. Seeing that Haruka had not noticed her absence, she quickly ran down the stairs and took a right to the castle library.  
  
She gently opened the door and saw the flickering candle at the end of the massive library, next to a large chair with its back to her. She had been in here once before, having been quite bored earlier that day and discovered it while exploring the extensive castle. She slowly walked towards the candle when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a knife to her neck. A large hand covered her mouth and muffled all her cries. Her pounding heart rumbled in her ears and she barely heard the scuffle of feet and the breaking of pottery around her. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, head thumping wildly as someone stood over her, fists clenched and her attacker lay unconscious on the floor. With one last glance at her savior, she closed her eyes softly, falling into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
"...And the dim-witted chit was creeping about the castle in the middle of the night. What in the name of Spain was I supposed to do? There I was, guarding Endymion while he was waiting for Lady Beryl and the next thing I know some figure is sneaking past me. I thought she was an assassin and by the time I realized she was the princess, Endymion had smashed an urn against my head," the man touched a hand to his tender forehead and turned from his fellow guard towards his prince.   
  
"For God's sake, Endymion, it was a simple mistake." The man looked up and growled. "Would you stop pacing? She fainted. Good Lord! I declare, I have not seen you this distressed over a woman since Elisabe-" The man was cut off by a fist inches from his nose.  
  
"I swear if you mention her name you will regret it, my friend." Endymion lowered his fist and walked over to the large terrace through the side doors of his room. His friend watched calmly, slowly realizing what Endymion was feeling towards the French princess.  
  
"You care about her, do you not?" The young man stood up quickly and crossed the room to Endymion, who was leaning against the doorframe to the terrace. "And what is more, you care about her not because you know her, but because if anything happened to her, it would be like losing Elisabeth all over agai-" His words were once again interrupted by a fist, but this time it came in contact with his nose and the man went sailing to the floor.  
  
"I warned you, Motoki, do not mention her name and from now on do not speak to me of Serenity, either." Endymion grabbed his sword and sheathed it as he headed out the doors and across the terrace to the stables.  
  
***  
  
Serenity opened her eyes slowly, flinching as the light shone onto her face. After her eyes adjusted, she slowly looked about her surroundings to find she was back in her room and it was no longer dark outside.   
  
"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence! For Heaven's sake, Serenity! Epien and I nearly went mad worrying over you last night. Were you trying to give the maids something more to talk about?" Haruka paced back and forth in front of Serenity's bed.  
  
"Haruka, for goodness sake I am fine and no I was not..." She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Was not what?" Haruka questioned.  
  
"I was not trying to give the maids something to gossip about, I just wanted to hear Endymion's opinion on this matter." Serenity slid softly out of her bed, wobbling a bit at first but she soon regained her balance. She made her way to the balcony and sat down on the ledge. 'Endymion must think me a fainthearted ninny for fainting at such a thing. I suppose he is laughing about me at this very moment.'  
  
Oh contraire, Cheré Princess...  
***  
  
'I have to get Serenity off my mind!' Endymion thought as he led his horse from the stables, carefully watching for any guards. 'And I won't be escorted by guards, either!'   
  
Once he saw the coast was clear, he jumped quickly onto the horse and took off in a swift gallop, deciding to have a bit of fun to lighten his day. He changed his direction and headed straight for the courtyard, where his mother and Lady Beryl happened to be having an early burnch with a few noblewomen of the court.  
  
***  
  
"Endymion!!!!!" a high pitched voice screeched as horse hooves echoed through the court yard. Serenity, glanced to the courtyard just in time to catch a glimpse of a laughing Endymion on horseback and five very mad, tea covered women. She covered her mouth in a slight giggle when she realized that two of the women were none other than Lady Beryl and Princess Elena.  
  
She glanced back towards Endymion and saw he had stopped and turned to look at the women from a safe distance. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he caught glimpse of her. She quickly retreated into her room and a few moments later she poked her head back out slowly and saw Endymion was no longer there. She sighed and walked back into her room. 'Time for a long day with a now ill Princess.' she thought, frowning softly. 'For a moment there I actually thought Endymion would come back and get me. I would rather deal with one thousand rumors a day than stay here and deal with Lady Beryl and the Princess.' She laughed again at remembrance of their faces. 'I shall never forget the look on their faces as they watched Endymion ride away! I must commend him on a job well done when he returns.'  
  
***  
  
Endymion jerked the reins backwards, almost violently, bringing his horse to a sudden stop. Tying her to a tree, he stripped off his jacket and sheath before running straight forward, twenty feet or so, and diving off the edge of a bank. He reemerged in the water below, pushing his wet bangs back off of his forehead.   
  
He floated on his back in the water, gazing softly up at the sagging branches of the trees lining the river bank, a gentle breeze rustling them softly. He sighed. 'Motoki is right,' he thought, swimming back to the river bank. 'Serenity does remind me of Elisabeth.' Sloshing to the bank he stopped a moment. 'But why?' He sat on a large, smooth rock on the edge of the river and began to skip a few small stones in the water.  
  
'They both resemble each other, but not nearly enough to be mistaken for the other. They both are of the same build, small and petite and their hair is nearly the same color. Perhaps it is their personalities that resemble. Elisabeth was light-hearted and good natured. Serenity seems so, but I have not known her long enough to fully judge her well.' He closed his eyes gently, picturing both Serenity and Elisabeth in his head. He imagined their stature, mannerisms, and facial expressions.  
  
'That is it!' he thought. 'Their facial expressions. Serenity smiles the way Elisabeth once smiled at me. When Serenity laughs, her nose crinkling up at the bridge and her eyes glittering, it is exactly like Elisabeth used to laugh.' He smiled gently at remembrance of Elisabeth and looked softly skyward. 'Thank you, my Lord. You've returned part of her to me,' and with that though he gathered his things, mounted his horse and headed home.  
  
  
Author's Notes...  
  
None really...   
  
ANYWAY!Like I said last time... Coming soon - Part Two!  
  
Next Time: Serenity takes a walk with Endymion's 'Mother Dearest' and Butt-hole... er... Beryl... We find out that Serenity does know a foreign language... and there is a close encounter with ... 


	7. Part One - The Beginning of War - Chapte...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity  
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)  
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)  
Author's Notes: None really - By the way tho, this is the Epilogue to Part One  
  
Last Time : Haruka talks to Sere  
  
Serenity closed her eyes gently, smiling at the feeling of the warm Spanish sunshine against her face. So far the day had not been nearly as hot as the previous days of her visit, and Serenity reveled in the feeling. She opened one eye and glanced at the two snooty women before her. Yes, she dared to call the Spanish Princess and Lady Beryl snooty. All day they had done nothing but talk of what Lady Beryl would be wearing to the banquet tonight and Serenity frowned softly listening to their current choice of topic. The Princess and Lady Beryl had opted to talk in English, afraid that Serenity might slightly understand them if they spoke in Spanish. Neither even considered the fact she might know English.  
  
"Beryl, darling, I would be careful of the French princess, though. I overheard my husband talking of an alliance with France." The Princess Elena stated, smiling gently to a passing noblewoman.  
  
"Your Highness, you and I both know that talk of an alliance with France is an absolutely ludicrous idea." Beryl sneered. "Besides, we also both know that Endymion is very fond of me." Beryl smirked.  
  
"Beryl, don't be so sure of yourself. The one thing I can say about the stupid girl is that she is beautiful, just like her mother." Princess Elena frowned softly. "And Marie nearly cost me my own husband. I had to put up a hard fight to get Phillipe to marry me and I will not, you hear me, not let Marie's filthy whore of a daughter entrap my son, the future King of Spain. They say the apple never does fall far from the tree, and Marie de Boire certainly was no saint."  
  
Serenity's frown soon changed to a glare and she wished for a moment that she did not have to feign daftness in front of the women before her. She clenched her hands into fists behind her back as her lips formed a thin white line, all color draining from her face. She took a deep breath and restrained from saying something she would later regret. She slowly exhaled and began softly, speaking to them as best she could in Spanish.  
  
"Your Highness, Lady Beryl, If you ... er.. excuse me, yes, I am feeling ill..." She trailed off, bowing her head and curtsying before turning and heading down a different path. Beryl smirked.  
  
"Shall we tell her she is headed towards the forest?" Princess Elena laughed and shook her head.  
  
"On no, dear, she is feeling ill and we musn't disturb her. Perhaps some bandit will come along and kidnap her, leaving us with much less to deal with. Come along, Beryl. It is time to talk of much greater things than Serenity..." Princess Elena added with a knowing smirk and motioned to the edge of the gardens. At that moment a lone rider dressed in black saluted Princess Elena before riding off towards the forest.   
  
"Well done, Your Highness," She laughed hautily and followed the Princess back to the palace, triumphant looks on both their faces.  
  
***  
  
Endymion smiled lazily as he and his horse made a slow trip back to the castle. The sun shown down on his tan face, which he lifted skyward as his clothes slowly finished drying. He lowered his head and opened his eyes gently when he felt shade hit his face. He knew he was close to home because he had just come upon the forest separating the castle from the river.  
  
He glanced around the forest and smiled seeing several little animals scurry about and then noticed a large white blur pass by the corner of his eye. He frowned and turned to where he had seen it pass, but... there was nothing there. The lines on his face deepened as his frown grew and he turned his head to the left, then he looked behind him. Still, nothing was there. He frowned deeper and slowly began to ride again when something glomped onto the his leg as he felt several sharp objects embed themselves there. He jerked the horse reigns quickly and unsheathed his sword reaching down and grabbing a handful of whatever had attacked him before jumping off the horse and dragging 'it' to the ground. 'It' soon let out a terrified shriek before Endymion realized just what he was holding.  
  
"Hair?" He looked down and saw a terrified princess on her hands and knees in front of him, dress ripped and leaves in her hair. "S-Serenity?" he choked out as he let go of her hair and she finally peered up at him through red, teary eyes. It was then that he noticed the trail of blood down her temple. He froze, but before he could apologize for whatever he might have done to injure her, she hurled herself into his embrace, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began to sob into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Don't let him get me, Endy... Don't let him..." she whispered softly as she collapsed in his arms, the obvious loss of blood now affecting her. He stood slowly and set her atop his horse, then took a quick glance around before sheathing his sword and climbing up onto the horse behind her. Checking one final time to make sure the coast was clear her urged to horse into a swift gallop and headed straight back to the castle and to the royal physician.  
  
***  
  
"You idiot! Can you not do a single thing right?" Elena bellowed, throwing a vase in the kneeling rider's direction. He bowed his head and did not flinch as the vase smashed into peices only two feet in front of him. He glanced up slowly.  
  
"You told me to frighten her, Your Highness, not to murder her. If that was the case she would have been dead within moments of me seeing her, but as it was, I followed my orders and gave her a good romp through the woods." He smirked at the Princess gently. "And if it eases your worries, Milady, she was terribly frightened and perhaps a slight bit injured. Perhaps you should go give your apologies and consolations to the poor thing?" He bowed his head once again, smirking up at her, his eyes smiling evilly up at her through his light bangs, which now fell over his face. Elena smirked as well and walked over to the man.  
  
"Oh loyal servant, you do serve me well," She grasped his chin between her long, narrow fingers and lifted it up so she could meet his gaze. "Perhaps you could stay around a bit longer and what say, serve me even better than before?" She asked quietly and the man smirked, taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly.  
  
"I live to serve you, my 'Queen'." He murmured gently.  
  
***  
  
"Stop staring at me like that, Motoki," Endymion growled as he paced his study agitatedly. Motoki frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Endymion. "And do not lecture me, either!" He yelled, stopping dead in his tracks and slamming his fist angrily on the table beside him. "I know I am worrying, alright? Does it please you to hear me admit my weakness to you?" He bowed his head in shame. "I am worried about Serenity," He sighed in frustration. "And I know exactly why! I'm fascinated with her, I am drawn to her like a moth is drawn to a flame. I don't know why I'm so fascinated with her, but it's like someone else is controlling me when I'm around her. I just simply cannot help it." He sighed running a hand through his raven locks, daring a glance at his closest guard and friend. "Are you happy now Motoki? I've said it. I am fascinated with her! Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Motoki stared at him intently.  
  
Motoki opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment a maid came bustling into the room frantically. She bowed before the prince before speaking hurriedly. "She is awake, milord." Endymion surged to his feet, thanked the maid and nodded to Motoki before quickly exiting his room and heading towards the physician's quarters.  
  
***  
  
Serenity sighed softly and wished the hovering maids would let her be. Her head thumped slightly and she frowned, wondering exactly how she had gotten from the woods, where for some unknown reason she was being chased, to her the Spanish castle. She glanced to one of the maids she recognized as the girl Endymion had sent to tell her about his suit the night before. She motioned for the girl to come over to her. Serenity pointed to her head with a questioning look in her eyes, trying to ask the maid 'what happened?' with her actions. The maid smiled gently at her.  
  
"Prince Endmyion saved you..." She said quietly and smiled even wider as Serenity's eyes widened. At that moment Endymion entered, followed by the small maid who had been sent to get him, He crossed the room and searched Serenity's face gently, asking with his eyes and expression if she indeed was alright, like the physician had just told him.  
  
"I'm fine, Your Highness," she said softly and Endymion smiled in relief. "Just a tad bit confused." She added and he raised a full raven brow.  
  
"What do you mean, Serenity?" He asked, snapping his fingers for a chair, which was quickly brought. He sat down beside her bed and gently took her hand in his. "I should be the one confused here. One moment I was riding through the forest and the next I am on the ground ready to kill whatever has attacked me. The next thing I know, my dear, you were in my arms begging me not to let 'him' whoever he might be, get you." Serenity froze in remembrance. Endymion could feel her cold hand begin to shake in his grasp and he squeezed it gently. "Serenity, what is it?"  
  
"I..." She gathered her breath and her thoughts, demanding her body to still, but it disobediently would not listen. "I was in the gardens with..." She paused and glanced at all the people in the room, her voice suddenly gone. Endymion noted her discomfort and snapped his fingers again, sending out a harsh order in Spanish.  
  
"Everyone, out." He ordered. "Except you, Malachite, you may stay." The guard nodded. Endymion turned back to Serenity and smiled softly. "You can trust, Malachite, Serenity. He is my closest guard next to Motoki, and I trust him with my life," he said gently in French. Serenity nodded softly, swallowing hard, trying to get the bad taste and dry feeling from her mouth. "Now go on.." He urged softly and she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes gently as she began to recount the day's events.  
  
"I was in the garden with your mother and Lady Beryl. They had been speaking in English, obviously thinking I could not understand them. They- they began to talk of me and I grew angry with them. However, instead of acting out I simply excused myself, planning to head back to the castle. The next thing I knew I was lost in the garden maze. When I did manage to escape, I was on the outside, not the inside. Instead of daring re-enter the maze with the chance of simply getting even more disoriented, I began to follow the edge of the maze in hopes of finding my way back to the castle. The next few things took place so fast, I can barely remember exactly what did happened..." She paused and took a deep breath.  
  
~Serenity walked slowly along the edge of the maze, sighing tiredly. 'I wish I could just get back around to the castle,' she thought. 'How big is this maze?' She stared in front of her and frowned as it looked like the maze stretched out for miles. She sighed and picked up her skirts and began to walk faster. She had gotten no more than ten feet when she heard something crack behind her. She glanced back expecting to see a guard of some sort, but there was no one there. She sighed agitatedly 'Stupid bunny,' She thought as a bunny scurried across the path behind her. She turned back and began to walk down the edge of the maze again.  
  
When she again heard the noise however, she glanced back frightenedly. At the sight of nothing behind her she quickened her gate. However, when she heard a horse neigh behind her she took of into a full run, not stopping to looking behind her. Before she knew it she was running through the forest. Not watching where she was going, she snagged her dress on a bush. Frantically trying to free herself she caught glimpse of the horseman behind her, clothed entirely in black. Tears welled in her azure eyes and she quickly ripped her dress and began to run again. She tore through the forest, bushes seeming to reach out and tear at her dress and face. As the horse seemed to get drastically closer she took a sharp right turn and found herself falling down the edge of a back. She hit her head hard on something, though she knew not what. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up in time to see the dark rider faintly before the darkness claimed her.~  
  
Serenity cringed, seeming to still feel the spider's web in her face and the twigs and leaves in her hair. "I eventually woke up. By then the rider was no where to be found, but I did see you however. I tried my best to get up and when I finally did I do not know what possessed my tired body to do so or what gave me the strength, but I ran towards you. All I remember is wanting to get out of that forest, I didn't care if my head throbbed or if my limbs ached, all I cared about was the fact that you could get me out of the forest." She stopped slowly and shivered at the memories of what had happened. She glanced up at Endymion. When he didn't say anything she became worried. "Endymion? What is the matter?" He looked up at Serenity's worried face.  
  
"Nothing, my dear, I am just glad you are alright, though slightly confused as to why someone would be after you." He heard Malachite murmur something in Spanish and he raised a raven brow. Malachite repeated what he said slowly in Spanish so that Serenity might catch his meaning.  
  
"I said, Milord, that Serenity is the heir to the French throne," he paused and glanced to Serenity, before adding, "and your father and her uncle have plans to unite the two of you in a marriage alliance. Neither of you were supposed to know, but it is too late for that now. It has already begun."  
  
"What has begun, Malachite?" Endymion asked with a frown.  
  
"The threats and plans by our countrymen to stop this alliance. All those in the rebellion will stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it means killing Serenity herself."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes...  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hehehe.... Til' Next time!  
  
Next Time: Prologue to Part Two 


	8. Part Two - The Beginning of Hate - Inter...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity  
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)  
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)  
Author's Notes: None really - but I told ya Part Two was coming, didn't I?  
  
Last Time : Who is after Serenity? (Epilogue to Part One was Ch. 5 for your FYI)  
  
Serenity, reclined tiredly against the pillows of the bed. She glanced sleepily at the once again bustling maids in the rooms, one eye barely open. 'Blasted Endymion,' she thought. As soon as Malachite had spoken earlier, Endymion had paled drastically and surged to his feet, running from the room, sending a loud roar of an order to Malachite as the doors slammed. He had not returned for at least two hours, she guessed by looking at the setting sun outside.  
  
She sighed again - a bit louder than before in hopes of gaining Malachite's attention, but he stood stock still, ever faithful, beside the door of her room. He neither flinched nor moved, and he was beginning to get on Serenity's last nerves. Pushing her covers back quickly, she pushed her way out of bed, wobbling at first - still exhausted from the last time she was on her feet. Grabbing the bedpost, she regained herself, though, and quickly snapped her fingers gaining the attention of the maid and Malachite.  
  
The maid quickly rushed to Serenity's side, helping her from the bed and into a nearby chair. Ordering a small servant girl to fetch a dress from Serenity's room, the made began to wash Serenity's face off where the blood and begun to flow once again. Malachite seemed amused at the sight.  
  
Serenity was such a small creature, having power over another living creature just seemed completely out of character. Malachite smirked softly, opening his mouth to order the maids to stop their bustling about when a foot soldier came bursting through the doors.  
  
"Commedante Malachite!" He cried, saluting Malachite before blurting out his message. "The castle walls have been infiltrated by spies. His majesty orders the immediate evacuation of all royalty!"  
  
No sooner did the boy pause to catch his breath than did Malachite begin to bark orders to all in the room. "You!" He yelled, pointing at the now frozen maids. "Leave this room, NOW!" He walked briskly to Serenity as the maids scampered out the door.  
  
"Princess-" He barked, surprisingly in French, throwing the dress the servant girl had retrieved into Serenity's arms. "Put this on... quickly..." He turned his back on her motioning for the foot soldier to leave the room. He continued to speak, however. "Do not be frightened, but the castle walls have been infiltrated. We must escape to the secret sanctuary of the Spanish Monarchy." Finding Serenity's cloak, he turned, head downcast, extending it towards her.  
  
When she cleared her throat, making her readiness audible to him, he turned and led her to a painting on the wall, pulling it out slowly, as if he were opening a door. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her into the secret hallway, climbing in himself. Closing the painting back he led Serenity down a maze of tunnels and staircases, moments before four men burst into Serenity's now abandoned room.  
  
Author's Notes: Heh... more drama... I love it...  
  
Next Time: PART TWO!!!! 


	9. Part Two - The Beginning of Hate - Chapt...

Title: Peace, Love, and Serenity  
Author: Mei Mei (Formerly known as Sailor Peace)  
Rating: R (I don't think it will ever be NC-17, but just warning you... I'm not sure...)  
Author's Notes: None really - but I told ya Part Two was coming, didn't I?  
  
Last Time : Just a little prologue to part two!  
  
It had been two days since the French Princess had been placed into hiding. Besides Malachite, Serenity had only seen monks. She had not seen Endymion since. It was getting quite desolate all alone in the quiet, dank and dreary building. Because she had not been allowed outside her room and the dining hall, Serenity wasn't sure if they were even in a monastery, but she supposed because of the constant loud praying of the monks, that was the most likely place for them to be.  
  
Glancing to her bed, Serenity noticed a white dot on her pillow. Following what she now recognized as a ray of sunlight upward, she noticed for the first time, a small window covered with boards. Climbing atop the small tabletop beside her bed, she raised herself up and peered as best she could through the crack between the boards to the outside world. It was a beautiful day, from the best she could tell. The sun was bright on her eyes and she could only gaze out a moment longer before she couldn't hold herself up any longer. Lowering herself back down until she was standing flat-footed on the table once again, she kneeled and climbed onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the pillows, suddenly overcome with fatigue. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was of Endymion.  
  
***  
  
"Malgré tout je vous ai laissé être, je vous sens près de moi."  
  
Serenity shifted in her sleep at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Tout est bien. Je suis seul tout le temps." The voice came again as she slowly opened her eyes. Glancing around the room she saw no one, but she heard loud arguing in the hall outside her room in no matter what language could be determined as angry.  
  
"Le dije no hacerla enterada de su llegada, mi príncipe! Nadie, no igualarle que la princesa francesa ingenua debe saber están aquí!" Malachite's voice yelled angrily. Serenity flinched, mostly in fear. She had hoped she was safe here.   
  
"Malaquita," The other voice started. Serenity wasn't able to determine who the voice had belonged to. It had been quiet and scratchy, sounding much like it belonged to an ill person, but whoever it was, he had addressed malachite in an obvious display of endearment. "Ella no era incluso despierta. A...acabo de desear cerciorarme de que ella estuviera bien," The voice rasped once more, but despite it all, it had sounded so familiar.   
  
"Le dije que ella fuera, usted no me crea?" Malachite responded, sounding almost hurt.   
  
"Malaquita, viejo amigo, usted sabe que no es verdad..." The other voice sighed.  
  
"Debo ahora ir mi príncipe, no la disturbo otra vez. Ella no debe saber que usted está aquí hasta que sabemos que todos son seguros para ella... y usted, también, Endymion."   
  
Serenity gasped as Malachite quietly called the stranger by his name. Quickly she ran to the door of her small room and after hearing Malachite walk away, she quietly opened the door to see Endymion's back facing her as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"Endy...mion?" she called to him in a hushed voice, but he heard her nonetheless and quickly turned to her in surprise. Before she was aware of what had happened, Endymion had pushed her back into her room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Do not tell Malaquita that you know I am here." He ordered harshly, his grip on Serenity's arm a bit harsher than he had intended.  
  
"What? Why?" She winced at his grip, and realizing what he was doing he let go of her. Sighing he walked away from the door, Gazing around the dank room in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry you must be in these conditions, Serenity..." Sighing again he took two steps towards her spot she had now walked to in the middle of the small room, closing the distance between them. "You are in danger because of me and vice versa... Our countries are in desperate need of unity, and as Malachite said to you before, marriage is the only way at the moment..." He smiled despite himself at Serenity's sudden flush at the mention of marriage. He fancied that she approved of the idea then, but despite he innocent and surprisingly appealing blush, he continued.  
  
"But there are still many who oppose it and anything other than war between our countries, and unless you want a repeat of your parents death on your hands, you must stay away from me until the rebel leaders have been caught!" He spoke darkly in French, and realized after the words had left his mouth that he was probably scaring her out of her wits with his harsh tone. But her reply wasn't of timid fear, rather sudden confusion and panic.  
  
"A repeat of my parents death? Their death was an accident, Endymion! My aunt has told me the story numbers of times..." She rushed out the words, the feeling that her suspicions about her parents murder were true coming back to haunt her again after all the trouble she had gone through to deny it.  
  
"Are you insane? Where do you come up with this nonsense? Don't you even remember what happened between our countries when your parents died?" He yelled in frustration, running a clammy hand through his limp raven locks. He knew he must look the part of a mad man, ane began to feel vaguely guilty again for yelling at Serenity. But, could she honestly not know about the former King and his wife and the real reason behind their death?   
  
"I had the fever, I lost many of my childhood memories..." She replied as steadily as she could. 'This is not happening to me...' She thought frantically.  
  
"Desperdicios!" He cursed angrily in Spanish. "Has no one told you the true intentions of your parents death?" Upon seeing her confused face, he sighed and stepped closer to her once again, no more than a foot from her. He reached a gentle hand out to touch her arm, to brace her he told himself. His conscious said otherwise. "They were murdered Serenity. It was no accident..." The confused look on her face soon faded into a dead blank expression. He sighed, pain gripping his hard heart, and he cold demeanor was slowly melting at the emotions she was bringing out in him. "And you did not forget because of the fever. Tell me you remember something, anything at all..." He continued, prompting her gently.  
  
"I remember their funeral..." She replied after a few moments of silence. "I remember Aunt Madeline and Haruka's father taking me to see my grandparents in Marseilles for the summer after their death."  
  
"I remember seeing you that day... at your parents' funeral." He said in a hushed voice, gently letting his hand drop down to enclose hers in his.  
  
"You were there? At the funeral?" She questioned.  
  
"Of course I was, your parents had died on a visit to Spain... My family and I had felt vastly responsible..." He said with a nod. He led her over to a cushioned settee by her bed.   
  
"Why were they going to Spain?" Serenity felt awful for asking so many questions of Endymion, she felt even worse to know she had never been told the real answers by her family.  
  
"To arrange our marriage... Serenity...our countries have been striving for a marriage for many generations... What did you think prompted the war in our countries?" His voice faded out as he noticed grief overcome Serenity's face.   
  
The realization that her parents' had been murdered and that her suspicions had been correct was now taking it's devastating toll on the fragile Serenity. Trying not to cry in front of Endymion, she turned from his so that he could not see her face, but the sob welling deep in her chest was too much to hold back.  
  
"Serenity..." He started. He wasn't sure what to say to the Princess. He knew that this news must be very difficult for her to handle but what he didn't know was how to comfort her.   
  
"I am sorry your highness, it's just..." She sobbed again, hiccuping slightly. Endymion frowned at the pain in her soft voice and gently turned her to face him.   
  
"Serenity..." She would not look at him though, ashamed of the fat tears rolling down her cheeks as her body shook with another sob. "Serenity..." He repeated again, gently placing a hand on the side of her face, tilting her head up so that she faced him. His heart lurched at the sight of her tears and before he could stop himself he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Shhh..." He murmured, and his once lost gentleness that he had shown Elisabeth was now beginning to reform as he wrapped his free arm around Serenity's shoulders. She relented subconsciously, her shoulders loosening up a bit under his touch. His lips kissed her forehead again and before he could stop himself, he kissed her temple, then her cheek. Next the corner of her mouth, which was not enough to satisfy any man, let alone Endymion.  
  
His lips slowly covered hers in a tender kiss, one he had forgotten how to give until he had met Serenity. He was later unsure that what occurred next was because of their mutual suffering, her grief or his lust. But at that moment all he cared about was that Serenity was whole-heartedly returning his kiss, which soon turned into anything but innocent and gentle.   
  
He titled her head back gently, allowing himself more access to her tender mouth. Endymion hadn't felt so alive in so many years. Not since... But he forced his past love from his mind and focused on the current matter at hand.  
  
Pulling back from her warm embrace, Endymion placed a gentle kiss to Serenity's Temple before standing slowly.  
  
"I need to leave you know, Serenity. If Malachite was to find out that I have seen you then..."She sighed softly and gently reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "Promise me you'll do all he says..." She nodded slowly and he half-smiled down on her. "I'll be back to check on your safety again soon. I swear it."  
  
He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before murmuring 'adieu' and turned to leave before he couldn't bring himself to distance himself from her inviting lips. She watched him leave the room, before slowly bring a hand up to her lips, wondering exactly what had just happened and whether or not she should pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.  
  
Author's Notes...  
First of all - The reason for all the language and no translations...... I wanted you to get a feeling of Serenity's oredicament.. Stuck in a Spanish monastery and not speaking Spanish... But here is the Translation! Yes teh first two lines are in French and I know Serenity knows French and cna understand that, DUH! But I just thought Him saying this to her in French was just so pretty so I wanted you guys to see it...  
  
"Despite everything, I let you be. I feel you bext to me..."  
Serenity shifted in her sleep at the sound of the voice.  
"Everything is fine. I'm lonely all the time." The voice came again as she slowly openeer eyes. Glancing around the room she saw no one, but she heard loud arguing in the halutside her room and in no matter what language, it could be determined as angry.  
"You are not to let any one know of your arrival, my Prince! No one, not even that naive French princesust know that you are here!" Malachite's voice yelled angrily. Serenity flinched, mostly in fear.  
She had hoped she was safe here.   
"Malaquita," The other voice started. Serenity wasn't able to determine who the voicad belonged to. It had been quiet and scratchy, sounding much like it belonged to an ill person,  
but whoever it was, he had addressed malachite in an obvious display of endearment. "She waot even awake. I ... I just wanted to make sure she was well." The voice rasped once more, buespite it all, it had sounded so familiar.   
"I assure you, she is fine. You do not trust me. " Malachite responded, sounding almost hurt.  
"Malachite, old friend, you know that it is not true... " The to other voice sighed.  
"I must now go my prince, do not disturb her again. She does not need to know that yore here until we know that all is safe for her... and you, as well, Endymion."   
Serenity gasped as Malachite quietly called the stranger by his name. Quickly she ran to the doof her small room and after hearing Malachite walk away, she quietly opened the door to see  
Endymion's back facing her as he walked down the hallway.  
  
ANYWAY! You guys chew on that little tidbit for a while...   
  
Next Time: Serenity sees Endymion again 


End file.
